


when the sun goes down

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (singular hybrid), Hybrids, M/M, Mommy Kink, Riding, because that's how i do, cat hybrid renjun, dom/sub dynamics, dombottom!hyuck, i can't name fics for the life of me part too many, light degradation, light exhibitionism, mixed with some praise too i'm too soft to be mean, so like this fic is basically pavlov's dog but make it sexual, subtop!renjun, yeah it's that type of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: "what do you think about letting me train you?"renjun turns in donghyuck's arms to face him, hyuck's hands falling back to renjun's waist. renjun's brows furrow as he asks, "like a pet?"donghyuck hums in thought before answering, "not necessarily.""i just want to see how you'd react," he continues, his gaze drifting to renjun's ears. they twitch before flattening against renjun's dark hair, made a complete mess from hyuck's fingers running through it. he narrows his eyes at hyuck who holds a hand up in self-defense. "it's not that weird! just a little… conditioning you can call it.""so… like a pet.""fine. if that's how you want to see it."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> i like dom hyuck and cat hybrid renjun this was entirely self indulgent and i'm not sorry at all.

he had brought it up once before. they were cuddling on the couch, business as usual, donghyuck gently playing with renjun's hair and occasionally stopping to scratch the spot behind the hybrid's ears that makes him purr with delight. the movie they had put on was long forgotten already. and when donghyuck speaks, all background noise fades from renjun's ears.

"what do you think about letting me train you?"

renjun turns in donghyuck's arms to face him, hyuck's hands falling back to renjun's waist. renjun's brows furrow as he asks, "like a pet?"

donghyuck hums in thought before answering, "not necessarily."

"i just want to see how you'd react," he continues, his gaze drifting to renjun's ears. they twitch before flattening against renjun's dark hair, made a complete mess from hyuck's fingers running through it. he narrows his eyes at hyuck who holds a hand up in self-defense. "it's not that weird! just a little… conditioning you can call it."

"so… like a pet."

"fine. if that's how you want to see it." donghyuck rolls his eyes. his fingers drag over to renjun's neck, lightly drumming near his throat. renjun pretends he doesn't see that bastard smile when he swallows. "don't act like you don't like it though."

renjun also pretends he can't feel his cock twitching in interest under his sweatpants. he wasn't going to lie, he fucking loves it when donghyuck degrades him by calling him his little pet (or kitten when he's being nice). he loves when hyuck puts a collar on him, a cute one with a little bell that rings with every thrust of hyuck pounding him into the mattress. he loves when hyuck ties him up and rides his cock while tugging on the leash tightened around his neck. he almost whimpers thinking about it. fuck, maybe renjun wants this more than he realized.

"okay," he breathes out.

"okay?"

"yeah. do your," he waves his hand around, searching for a word that wouldn't come. donghyuck already knows. he's smiling and looking at renjun like he's ready to eat him alive. "your thing."

when it came down to it, renjun hadn't even realized this "training" had begun. in his defense, he did ask for donghyuck not to tell him when or what he was doing so he could be surprised. for the thrill, he supposes.

when donghyuck started to scratch that sweet spot behind his ears right before he came while getting the living daylights fucked out of him, he didn't realize what it was at all. all his numb brain could think was how good it all felt, the touch sending him over the edge in the end.

the second time donghyuck did it, renjun began to pick up on it. he hadn't bothered to ask why. he thought it was just becoming a new habit, not that he minded. it made his orgasms so much better being touched like that. 

so every time after that, renjun thought nothing of it.

it hadn't crossed his mind until he was curled up next to hyuck during a movie night with their friends. it had started off innocent enough. renjun was pressed against hyuck's side, not really paying attention to the movie and playing with hyuck's free hand instead. hyuck's other arm was slung over renjun's shoulder, his hand resting in his hair, twirling a few loose strands around his fingers.

he thought nothing of it when donghyuck's touch slowly crept up to his ears. he was petting them so nicely after all, just the way renjun likes it. he purrs softly and pushes himself closer into donghyuck's body. 

but when hyuck brushes his fingers over that sweet spot, renjun tenses. normally during simple cuddle sessions, he loves being pet there. the touch is usually so calming and relaxing. so why is it now that the touch makes his cock twitch helplessly in his pants?

donghyuck does it again, this time slower, dragging out the time he has contact with that spot. it takes everything within renjun not to fall into hyuck's lap with a desperate moan. his tail thrashes against the couch cushions the third time he does it, this time his thighs clenching together to hide his now very obvious hard-on.

he hears donghyuck chuckle from above him, and that's when it finally clicks.

"you fucking ass," renjun gasps, voice a whisper to not disturb their guests who were still interested in the movie.

"shh, people are watching the movie, renjun." they meet eyes and donghyuck smiles. god, renjun wants to punch him in the face right now.

"shut up!" jaemin whisper-shouts from the other side of the couch, throwing a pillow in their direction before turning back to the tv screen.

renjun slumps down in his seat with a huff. fine. the film was almost over. he could wait long enough until jaemin and jeno leave to take care of his problem. no big deal.

except for the fact that donghyuck likes to make his life hard on purpose. he didn't like when renjun scooted away out of petty defiance, apparently, punishing him by pulling the hybrid into his lap and holding him by the waist so he'd have to struggle to escape. whatever. if donghyuck wanted to be obnoxious so be it. renjun starts to get suspicious, however, when donghyuck pulls the blanket pooling at their legs up higher to cover renjun's lap.

after all the teasing donghyuck had done today, renjun thought he would be shown mercy. he was wrong, of course. donghyuck wasted no time, immediately palming renjun through the thin fabric of his pajama pants under the cover of the blanket. renjun grasps at the edge of the couch desperately, his tail batting against donghyuck's thigh as he holds back a whimper. he squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his head back to focus on anything but the immense pleasure. 

he opens his eyes to see hyuck staring at the tv screen like he wasn't grabbing renjun's dick right in front of their friends. speaking of, he glances over to see jaemin watching the film intently while jeno snores softly in his lap. they hadn't noticed yet, thankfully, but renjun truly doesn't know if he'll be able to keep this up much longer.

donghyuck doesn't want to give renjun a moment to breathe it seems. he continues to palm renjun shamelessly, the thin layer of clothing giving renjun friction that has him trapping hyuck's hand between his thighs and pushing his hips to feel more.

donghyuck doesn't like that renjun guesses as his orgasm is ripped away from him by donghyuck squeezing the base of dick. he squirms in hyuck's lap who only shushes him and keeps his hands away from where renjun needs him for the rest of the night.

even long after jeno and jaemin leave, renjun is still stuck with a painful erection straining against his pajama pants. he falls back onto their bed with a groan and buries his face in his hands. he can't get off like this when all he wants is hyuck touching him. he wants his hands, his mouth, fuck just anything hyuck. it's unfair.

"you're not still mad at me, are you?" donghyuck tilts his head back to ask renjun from where he's changing across the room.

he's too frustrated to drool over hyuck in nothing but briefs and a loose t-shirt halfway over his body from where he halted his actions to pay attention to a pouting renjun.

renjun sits up properly when hyuck stands between his legs, hands cupping his cheeks and eyes demanding an explanation to his behavior.

"i'm still fucking hard and it hurts so bad," renjun huffs after getting no response from whining hyuck's name.

donghyuck scoffs, amusement clear on his face as he drops his hands from renjun's cheeks. "you're mad and you can't get yourself off because…?"

"you did this to me, so fix it!" renjun even goes as far as to pout just to get his point across. his tail flicks rapidly, ruffling the comforter beneath him.

the way donghyuck looks at him makes him feel like a helpless puppy, all pity filled eyes and fake pouts with false sympathy. he hates to say it turns him on when hyuck coos at him with that degrading tone he loves so much. "you need my help to get off, baby boy?"

renjun pushes his thighs together, though it's no use. he's already throbbing between his legs and he's pretty sure the front of his underwear is soaked with precum from how much he's been leaking. he's sure he looks like a lost baby deer when he nods.

"you know how to ask."

 _oh._ renjun wasn't expecting that tonight, but he will certainly never say no to donghyuck when he gets in this mood. he always gets treated so well if he's been good for him. so he requests as politely as possible, "please, mommy?"

the proud smile donghyuck gives him fills renjun's entire body with warmth. his ears perk up and his tail swishes happily behind him. hyuck calls him a good boy for asking nicely and finally renjun is being touched again.

donghyuck's hands graze renjun's thighs, pushing them apart so he can pull off his bottoms easily. the cool air hitting the wet spot on his underwear makes him shiver, but his limbs go numb as donghyuck rubs his thumb right where the head of his cock is pressed into the soaked fabric.

"you're leaking so much," donghyuck trails off, holding his thumb to renjun's lips. he accepts it in his mouth without hesitation, tasting his own precum on donghyuck's skin. hyuck looks amused as he watches renjun obey him so easily. "almost like you're in heat with how wet you are."

renjun whines around donghyuck's thumb, desperate for proper touch. hyuck indulges him only slightly, lifting the waistband of his underwear so the head of his cock can poke out. renjun wants more so badly, his cock red and dripping and begging for attention.

hyuck pulls his thumb from renjun's mouth. using the same hand, he lifts renjun's chin to look at him properly. his eyes send a shiver down renjun's spine with how intense his gaze is. "tell me what you want."

"want to fuck you, mommy," renjun damn near begs. his wide eyes shine with desperation and the beginnings of tears. "please?"

"how cute," donghyuck coos. he gets that devilish smile on his face before he's reaching for renjun's ears, rubbing at that sweet spot harshly. renjun's legs shake and his knees buckle, head thrown back with a breathless moan. his knees push together from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins.

"it's adorable that you think i'd let you fuck me when you're such a wreck." donghyuck plays with the hem of renjun's underwear before finally pulling it down, ignoring renjun's gaze and making the embarrassment run deeper. "that useless cock of yours couldn't make me feel good."

renjun whimpers in humiliation, but he loves every second of it. even when his face is flaming red and the shame washes over him like a flood, he loves that donghyuck is always the one to wreck him only to put him back together again.

donghyuck must take pity on him, and thank god for that. renjun is pushed against the mattress, falling with a soft thud before hyuck straddles him. he wants to buck his hips up and rut against hyuck but he's held back by a silent warning of hyuck tugging at his tail. his head drops against a pillow, whining in frustration while donghyuck shucks his shirt off then proceeds to search for lube in the nightstand next to their bed.

hyuck soon resurfaces with the bottle only to toss it to the side so he can strip himself of the last of his clothes. running his hands over renjun's chest and pulling his shirt over his head, donghyuck grinds his hips down onto the hybrid to tease. renjun reaches for donghyuck's waist, but his hands are pushed down and held above his head before his fingertips can even brush his skin.

"don't touch," donghyuck orders, removing his grasp on renjun who keeps his hands as they were. situating himself in a more comfortable position, hyuck coats his fingers in lube before pressing two inside himself. his back arches and he throws his head back with a drawn-out groan, and renjun thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world like this.

while donghyuck fucks himself on his fingers, stretching himself open, his free hand finds renjun's neglected cock. he gives him some relief, slowly dragging his hand up and down, and even though the dry skin on skin contact makes renjun squirm beneath hyuck, it feels so good to him. hyuck slowly works in a third finger, a breathy moan escaping his lips from the stretch.

renjun's hands twitch above his head. he wants to touch so bad, to feel hyuck's burning skin beneath his fingers. he almost breaks hearing donghyuck's breath hitch before sighing out a high pitched moan. renjun whines and balls his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. he throws his head back, thankfully being cushioned by soft pillows, at the sound of hyuck's pretty noises and the faint wet squelch of lube. his cock throbs painfully.

his mild frustration only subsides when donghyuck leans down and brings renjun into a deep kiss. even if it starts out innocent enough renjun can't help but moan against hyuck's mouth despite the intention being gentle and laced with adoring passion. donghyuck didn't mind at all. their kisses always ended up nasty, especially with renjun this needy. it becomes less soft lips and careful touches and more spit-soaked desperation with clashing teeth and tongue. it fills the room with wet smacks between their shared pants.

renjun doesn't realize he's being distracted, too caught up on nursing hyuck's tongue in his mouth, until his hips involuntarily buck up into donghyuck's lube covered hand wrapped around his dick. his back arches off the mattress as hyuck pumps him, short breaths being pushed out of his lungs at every pass. he wants to cry when hyuck suddenly removes his hand, but the moment is short-lived as donghyuck sinks down onto his cock, hands on renjun's chest pushing him down into the sheets.

donghyuck's head lulls back, his sweet moans mixing with renjun's choked ones as his tight heat engulfs the hybrid. he doesn't waste time in lifting himself up and grinding back down, effectively fucking himself on renjun's cock who squirms beneath him. donghyuck drags his nails down renjun's chest to pull another reaction out of him. renjun's tail wacks hyuck's calf in weak retaliation whilst whimpering.

"my little painslut is so cute." donghyuck's sultry tone goes directly to renjun's cock twitching inside of him while he fails at suppressing a noise drenched in want. hyuck rocks his hips down at a steady pace, getting himself off while renjun takes it. he loves having donghyuck fuck him senseless, but being buried in hyuck and letting himself be used sets off a special kind of spark of arousal in his chest. all renjun can do is watch and cry out donghyuck's name but he loves every second of it.

"my cute little kitten, what a shame to have such a nice dick that you can't even use like a good boy." 

the mixture of shame and pleasure washes over renjun like a tidal wave. his ears flatten against his head as he whimpers deliriously, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. he hears donghyuck's laugh above him as he calls him his little whore, and he loves it so much. 

"mommy," he gasps when hyuck's hips still over him. he thrusts up shallowly to regain the pleasure he lost but it's no use. "why'd you stop?"

"didn't you say you wanted to fuck me?" hyuck offers, more so challenges, his eyes commanding renjun to take him and please him. renjun nods rapidly and allows himself to pull donghyuck down to him, chest flush against the other's while adjusting so his feet were planted on the bed.

he uses the better angle to fuck into donghyuck sloppily with no true rhythm, too lost in chasing the pleasure of being buried inside of the other. he bites down on hyuck's shoulder with a moan, slamming his hips against the backs of his thighs and drawing a loud groan from hyuck.

even with renjun fucking him so mercilessly, donghyuck doesn't relent. with a near growl of a noise, he grabs renjun's hair and pulls hard, knowing he likes the pain, and whispers dirty words in his ear like a forbidden song. words that make renjun tremble and cry so that by the time he's close to climax he's a sobbing mess.

"please mommy! please!" renjun cries and begs, and donghyuck even pushes himself up from renjun's chest to watch the tears stream down his reddened cheeks. "i need it so bad. i need to cum, _please_ let me cum mommy." 

donghyuck pretends to consider this, humming in thought while renjun squirms beneath him and restlessly pushes his hips up to reach his release just barely out of touch. "i don't know if you deserve it, kitten." he finally decides, leaving renjun whining.

"i've been good! i've been a good boy for mommy, i promise!" he pleads, and donghyuck watches as he thrashes below him.

"have you?" donghyuck asks again just to drag the moment on, yet gives renjun the relief of rocking his hips again.

"yes!" renjun responds, chest heaving as he gasps breathlessly.

donghyuck coos softly and reaches over to stroke his hair, his fingers brushing against the spot behind his ears as he commands, "come for mommy, baby."

within seconds renjun is spilling inside donghyuck with a broken moan, short and ragged breaths being gasped between cries and chants of donghyuck's name. he rides out his high, hyuck helping him along before he collapses to the mattress limply.

it doesn't take long for donghyuck to come as well, finishing himself off on renjun's dick while the hybrid whimpers in oversensitivity. he pulls off hearing the wet squelch of lube mixed with renjun's cum, renjun moaning quietly at the sound, and lays next to renjun's shivering body. he quickly cradles renjun in his arms, muttering sweet praises and gentle words against his skin where he presses delicate kisses.

renjun is nearly asleep when he hears donghyuck say, "i might have forgotten that i gave you a horny button."

"what the hell?" renjun whines, not even bothering to look as he slaps donghyuck's arm—or rather tries to, more like aimless flailing before landing weakly on his chest.

"i always pet your ears when we cuddle, i'm sorry!" donghyuck turns to face renjun with a cute pout, knowing the hybrid can't stay mad at him. he's right since renjun rolls his eyes and kisses the pout off his lips.

it makes them both smile, giggling quietly against each other's lips. donghyuck's hands start to wander despite their innocent cuddling, landing on renjun's ass and squeezing harshly. "you're lucky i felt bad enough to let you cum. you've been a brat today, baby boy." he whispers in renjun's ear, a teasing smirk following after.

"you're mean," renjun huffs.

"you love it when i'm mean to you, it turns you on." donghyuck stands from the bed, stretches, and throws an over-exaggerated wink towards renjun. "now get your ass up, we're showering."

"and before you complain," hyuck continues, helping renjun up from the bed before planting a kiss on his cheek. "i'll wash your fur for you, you big baby." 

"fine. but you're no longer allowed near my ears."

**Author's Note:**

> bad ending check?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
